User talk:Wolf Daughter
Creator of Therian Nation, an educational Youtube Channel that presents information about Therianthropy in a professional and mature manner.Wolf Daughter (talk) 03:44, December 12, 2016 (UTC) : No trouble at all, glad I can be of assistance. This place was in sorry need of some love and care, as someone who has been in this community for awhile it pains me to see the state this wiki had gotten to. : I'd like to see it become a lot more comprehensive with regards to the origins of Therianthropy and what the community has looked like throughout its history. There is a lot of information missing here, and none of the greymuzzles are around to do anything about it anymore, so I felt like it was my turn to step up and try to make something better. : Thanks for all your hard work *wags* : BaxWolf (talk) 03:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I makred The Marsh a candidate for deletion in error, and thanks for calling me on it. It is an important resource you are right. Things are starting to look a little better around the wiki, next week we really need to focus on getting catigories sorted out BaxWolf (talk) 06:42, December 16, 2016 (UTC) This might take awhile The deeper I dig here, the bigger the task of actually turning this wiki into anything usable looks. This has obviously been one of the major reasons for the community breakdown, the rise of tumblrisms, and the increase in hate we are getting from the general public (especially lgbtq folks)... this wiki, along with many of the ill informed groups that it helped spawned are responsible for most of the gross misconceptions currently circulating about us. Therianthropy has never been a "trans-thing" and to say so is as harmful to the trans community as it is to ours. Its never been a psychological deficiency. Some Therians may not be spiritual and define there experience using psychological explanations, but the have generally been complimentary in nature to typical psychology not deficient. Most of the information on this wiki has probably fueled a lot of the more flimsy notions of non-human identity that have gained traction in more recent years. This is a big job, but it needs to be done. Hopefully we can find some decent help down the road.BaxWolf (talk) 05:55, December 18, 2016 (UTC) For she's a jolly good fellow! Happy 30th Birthday Wolf Daughter, may the years ahead be filled with joy and success. Thank you for all your hard work in the community as of late, both here on this wiki and beyond. We are lucky to have folks like you; who even when faced with the strains and stresses of adult life, take the time to care about our community, its history, and its future. Skål Ulfrvif **''raises a glass to you''** Pathways/Were Beast Ring: Is Pathways' and evolution of the Were Beast Ring, or are they two separate entities? It appears that they are one in the same, we need to clarify this info with someone knowledgeable. Perhaps the proprietor if we can get in contact. If she isn't available or unwilling to comment; we can throw some names at the wall in private chat and see what sticks, I am sure between us we can find a reputable source who can confirm or deny. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:18, December 24, 2016 (UTC)